degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Manny-Sav Friendship
The friendship between Manny Santos and Sav Bhandari formed in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (1), Manny expresses interest in Sav and goes up to their table, asking if there is any room for two more. Sav offers Manny his seat and mentions the ski trip. Manny is interested and pushes Darcy Edwards to go on it. Darcy asks if Manny real reason for wanting to go to the ski trip is because she's in a "Sav mood." In''' Love is a Battlefield, Sav was in the crowd during Manny, Damian Hayes and Holly J. Sinclair's confrontation when Damian explains Manny isn't a racist. In '''It's Tricky, Mia Jones is staring at Sav across the cafeteria. Manny, who is in line behind her, comments that he is hot. Mia then tells Manny that she already called dibs on Sav and Manny tells her she won't go there, as she "doesn't date grade tens," and gives her boy advice. Manny later interrupts Mia and Sav, telling them that they should come back inside because they are beginning to hand out awards. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Sav and Manny travel to L.A. with the Studz, Mia, and Jay Hogart. When Jay comforts Manny after her breakdown, Sav interrupts them, saying that he found a phone, which ended up belonging to Manny, as Jay previously threw it into the woods. Manny asks Sav and Peter why they listen to Jay, and Sav replies that Jay scares him. Sav, along with the rest of group, cheers for Manny to sing at the bar, and joins Manny onstage to play guitar during "Crash My Party." Sav stays at Manny's L.A. home for the summer with the rest of Studz and Mia. Sav is also happy to see that Manny and Jay got back together. Season 9 In Close to Me, Manny and Sav attend Spinner's loft party. She watches Janie and the Studs perform. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Manny and Sav both attend Emma and Spinner's wedding. They both perform "I Trust You" with Peter and Danny. Trivia *Both were good friends with Mia Jones, Chantay Black, Spinner Mason (whom Manny briefly dated) and Jane Vaughn. *Manny had conflicts with Sav's close friend Peter Stone and his ex-girlfriend Holly J. Sinclair. *Three of Sav's friends, Peter, Spinner and Danny Van Zandt, were attracted to Manny but only Spinner dated her. *Manny has temporarily performed as the Studz's lead vocalist and they performed the soundtrack for Mewesical High together. *Sav's first line was said to Manny. ("Um... sit here!") *Both are talented singers. *Sav's younger sister Alli Bhandari shares similarities with Manny. *Sav is scared of Manny's boyfriend Jay Hogart. *Both Manny and Sav's parents were immigrants to Canada: Manny's parents Joseph Santos and Julietta Santos moved to Canada from the Philippines while Sav's parents Mr. Bhandari and Mrs. Bhandari moved to Canada from India. *Manny's former friend Marco Del Rossi was briefly Sav's history teacher at Degrassi. Gallery 170959.31338324.jpg Lauren-collins-degrassi-goes-hollywood-10.jpg Manny_Studz_Degrassi_Goes_Hollywood.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630986-624-352.jpg Spinemma4.jpg Spinemma4 (2).jpg Janie and the Studs.jpg 5434f.jpg Cssffe.jpg Savsde.jpg Savanny1.jpg yiyyuiyui.png 89iyyuiuyi.png 9iuiyuyuyu.png 02_(3)).jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9